Enterprise Falling
by MrSpock170126
Summary: These are the rambles of Spock and Kirk as they share in their adventures through space. French translations please see Soupir424 who kindly took it upon themselves to translate as they enjoyed the story.
1. A Vulcan Never Shows Emotion

When you fall in love, its never as you expect. You expect sparks to fly and your heart to race. You think "My brave knight will appear and save me from this horrid life.".

But it is never like that….

Love grows slowly, like a grand tree and set root in your heart holding on through even the toughest of times. Even if you fight and think that you can never love again.

When I first met you, I thought you were the most arrogant Human I had ever met. I could not understand why people liked you so much.

Then we were forced to work together. You became my captain and I had to follow your orders. You were always putting yourself in danger. You never thought about yourself.

Every day I watched as you take yourself that little bit closer to death.

I do not know how but watching you do such reckless things made me feel such strange things. I denied them for so long I almost believed it myself. I told myself that it was some stupid prank you were playing on me. That you had set it up, put something in my food.

I was scared, so scared that I was becoming something wrong, someone no one would want. Because…a Vulcan never shows emotion. That's what they always told you as a child.

Now I am sat here crying as I type this. I know you will never read this and that those feelings will never be returned. Who would ever want something broken like me.

I am sorry Jim. I promise I will never ruin your life by telling you my true feelings.

No love is not sparks and racing hearts. Love is painful, it is the hardest thing in the universe. And it never leaves…..


	2. A Thousand Years

When I first met you, I thought you were an emotionless robot. That's what I had always been told. All I ever heard was "Vulcan's don't feel." And I believed that for so long, I even yelled it at you right after you had lost your mother. "You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you!" I was such a dick.

At first, we took every opportunity to poke fun at each other, well maybe you weren't but it sure felt like it. Always telling me what I was doing wrong, that I was breaking the rules. I knew that, but it was for a good reason.

Its been nearly five years now, so much has happened in that time. You got together with Uhura, then you broke up, she threw such a temper at this. She just couldn't understand, I could.

I had learnt over those five years to read you, the smallest of things. I knew when you were happy, angry or upset. Even if you looked stone cold on the outside. I knew it had hurt to break up with her, you cared, she was like a best friend.

Then it all changed, neither of us had any idea what was about to happen. Karn tried to kill me, you of course let your Vulcan temper get he better of you. I remember after I finally could leave hospital Bones told me what you did, how if Uhura hadn't come along when she did you would have killed him. I'm glad you didn't. To because we needed his blood to save me, but because I knew that if you had I would have lost you. There would have been no mercy from the council.

After all these events we spent a lot of time together. We didn't realise it at first, but we grew a lot closer than just friends. It makes me laugh when I remember that it took Bones shutting us in the hospital bay and not letting us out till, we confessed. He was sick of us denying things.

Now I sit here in the karaoke bar were all at, me you and a few other crew members, watching you up on that stage singing so stupid old earth love song and not caring that people saw the emotion in your face. Because when you're in love, what does it matter what others think? Nothing else matters but the person you love, the one that pulls all those barriers down that you so painstakingly put up over the years.

You are my T'hy'la, nothing can ever change that.

(T'hy'la = lover)

(Song Spock is singing = A Thousand Years by Christina Perry)


	3. Caught in Starlight

Have you ever felt so scared, so afraid that your whole-body trembles? You can feel it right through to your bones.

Like when you have an important exam and it is all you can think about. You cannot do anything right in that moment, you are like a deer caught in headlights.

I never thought this would happen to me. Never in all my years have I felt so nervous

I am a Vulcan, Vulcans do not fear, we do not let such things bother us.

Why then am I standing here before you shaking like a leaf?

It is such a beautiful night, hot, yet not the horrible dry heat. The stars are shining bright, but never can they contend with how bright your eyes are, or your heart.

We are stood on a rock that juts out overlooking the vast desert of New Vulcan. I had decided that it would be prudent to perches a home here, so I had somewhere to return to once my 5-year commission was up. I suppose it is our home now.

Anyway, I digress. It is a perfect night. We have been enjoying a small picnic together, just us alone for once. We have been drinking and so are both a little tipsy, you more so then I as you can not handle your liquor, no matte how much you insist you can.

We had decided to stand at the tip of rocky outpost and enjoy a show of shooting stars when you suddenly tugged on my shirt and turned me to face you.

You Knelt on one knee before me and asked me the thing I had been hoping to hear for years now.

"T'hy'la, kun-ut so'lik?"

You had been trying so hard to learn my language and were doing well, though not perfect.

I can see you are just as scared right now, though probably because I have not said a word.

Finally, I come to my senses and nod "ha, T'hy'la." I reply tiers falling, but they are good tiers.

You grin widely and place the beautiful ring on my finger standing and kiss me deeply both Human and Vulcan.

Marriage is a big thing, a huge commitment, even for a Vulcan.

Vulcan translations

T'hy'la means Lover

kun-ut so'lik is a formal marriage proposal

ha means yes


	4. Wish Upon A Star

The look on your face right now is one for the books. It's taking all my energy not to burst out laughing. It's such a sight to see.

Today is Christmas Day or as you would call it "That silly Human tradition" and I have managed to get you into some festive attire, well when I say attire, I really mean an ugly Christmas jumper. You do not look amused at all. I have also thrown some tinsel around you.

In the kitchen of our quarters (we now share your bigger ones aboard the Enterprise) Uhura along with Bones are cooking Christmas dinner by hand! Well Uhura is cooking and yelling at Bones to get out, but that's just typical. She is rather fussy. Poor Bones he can't seem to get anything right.

"Come on Spock cheer up." I say as I hand you a drink that will most defiantly get you drunk. It has been hard work, but I was determined to find a drink that could for Christmas.

You huff and sip it always cautious when I give you a drink. You know me to well.

"Come here T'hy'la." I say and pull you closer kissing you. You always oblige this now. At first you were so against PDA but that was just you Vulcan in you and I love you for it but I'm glad you don't mind now. I want the world to know that you are mine and no one else can have you.

As we are kissing Uhura and Bones come into the room with the dinner to put it on the table and both make puke noises seeing us.

You blush pulling away and I can't help but chuckle. We all sit down and start eating. Uhura has clearly been drinking while cooking as she is singing and laughing a lot. She is even getting rather touchy feely with Bones.

While eating we recalled some of the best times we have had in our adventures. But I have to say the best thing that happened by far was finding you my love. I am the luckiest man in the world. Who would have thought that someone could tame the notorious James Kirk!

Now we move to the living room area for presents, my favourite part of the evening.

I see you smile at how I am when opening the presents. You tell me I am like a kid in candy store.

Finally, I come to the present that you got for me. I see how much care has been put into this present, you have meticulously wrapped it.

Unwrapping it I find a small necklace, a beautiful one. It was made of some material I do not know what but was silver in colour, it had a marble hanging from it that glowed and sparkled. It looked like there was a whole star contained within it.

"This used to belong to my mother. My father gave it to her as a present and they both wanted me to give it to my T'hy'la." you tell me as you do it up around my neck.

"Inside is a part of a star that they had seen on the night of my birth and decided to name that star after me.".

This had to be the best gift I have ever received. I can't stop the tiers that fall, I hug you tightly.

"I love you T'hy'la." I say.

"I love you too." You reply.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
